How To Be A Kind Sweet Brother
by BanbieBunny
Summary: A little story of how Megaman and Roll got to be so close to eachother. This is in the Classic series and before Megaman was a fighting robot. Rock is his name.


This is the bro. of Banbie Bunny, no the real one.

I wrote this story down as a little idea of how Megaman and Roll from the classic series got to be so close to eachother. It's only a one chapter short story, but I think you'll like it. Review it if you want to. Well here it is.

* * *

Roll dropped the mop and it hit Rock on the shoulder. "Yow!" he cried. He grabbed his shoulder and limped out of the room. Roll followed him apologizing all the way. "I didn't mean to do that Rock!" Rock just sat down on a chair and rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah right." he grumbled "You know what? Dr. Light must have misplaced some of your circuits, cause the amount of mistakes you make- especially the ones that seem to hurt me, are becoming more and more frequent. Stop it!"

Roll's face turned to one of annoyance and frustration. "I didn't do it on purpose!" she cried, trying to prevent an approaching sob. "Besides it isn't my fault I keep making so many mistakes!" She ran from the room. Rock just stared at the floor and continued to massage his aching shoulder. That mop was heavy! Roll was making so many mistakes lately that is wasn't funny.

"This is not funny Rock." said a voice. Rock looked up and found Dr. Light looking down at him with a very cross expression. Rock decided to act like he didn't know anything. "Yep. That's right dad." he agreed nodding. "This isn't funny anymore. I keep getting hurt by all-"

Dr. Light's expression stopped him from continuing. Dr. Light grabbed his arm and led him into his lab. "This is enough Rock. I expect you to be more understanding toward your sister." Dr. Light sat down on a chair near a desk and motioned for Rock to take another. "You are her older brother Rock. She probably looks up to you more than anybody, maybe even more than me."

Rock was thinking that the constant mistakes she made that kept making him get hurt was not something to be looked up to for. Dr. Light took out a wrench from his pocket. "I think it's about time you started acting nicer to her." Rock's eyes widened in fear that Dr. Light would install some program in him. But Dr. Light actually put the wrench back and pulled out a notebook. He set it on his desk and began scribbling some things down."

Rock sighed in relief. Dr. Light looked at him sternly "No nonsense Rock. I wouldn't purposefully reprogram you to act better. I think that you should be able to do that on your own; I'm going to help you." Rock didn't like the sound of that. He tried to see what he was writing. "What is that?" he asked. Dr. Light finished writing. He turned to Rock and said. "I've called this "The Few Steps on How to be a Kind Sweet Brother." he said. "This list has everything you will do."

Rock leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Shoot." he muttered. Dr. Light began.

"First of all, you will apologize and ask her forgiveness on how you acted towards her today.

Second, you will give her a kiss and a hug everyday.

Rock jumped to his feet. "WHAT!" he shouted. "You must be joking! You want me to..." his face contracted in disgust and he didn't finish. Dr. Light nodded firmly. "You can consider that a part of the punishment for your behavior. I won't tolerate this any longer. If Dr. Wily fully intends to use my robots and reprogram them, the last thing I need is your bickering."

Rock sagged and sat down on the floor, missing the chair. "Go on." he mumbled miserably.

Thirdly, if she ever needs help with a job, you help her.

Fourthly, you will help her with anything you can. Even if it means interrupting your own job; Even if she doesn't ask you for your help. You'll do everything you can.

And last but not least Rock. If she ever does anything that annoys you or hurts you, you will act like it was nothing and forgive her.

Dr. Light handed him the list. "Memorize this Rock." he commanded. "I won't reprogram you every time you have a problem. you do each of these things and without question. Do you understand?"

Rock took the paper and walked glumly out of the lab. Turning at the door, he stammered. "Dad... I'll do anything you ask, but don't... Can we just leave out the kissing part? Please?" Dr. Light shook his head firmly. "No. That's the most important part. Only a brother who feels disgusted in giving his sister a kiss is immature and childish. Now go on, I have work to do."

Rock's face turned red and he left the lab and ran into his room. He threw himself onto his bed and felt like tearing the paper to shreds. Why did Dr. Light force him to do all this stuff? It wasn't even his fault that her mistakes kept hurting him. He shouldn't have been punished for complaining! Roll was the reason for all this. He sat up and looked the list over. "Okay, Dr. Light said to memorize this, um.. hm. Let's see here, I will apologize for my behavior. Second I have to give her a -XXX- and a hug everyday..."

* * *

Roll felt like crying, but her anger kept her from doing it. She felt extremely angry and embarrassed. She knew that she had been pretty clumsy lately, but she was getting tired of being blamed, and hated being... hated for it. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry this time." she thought. "He shouldn't be so mean to me. I mean, I know I was clumsy, but... oh forget it!"

She got into her bed and went to sleep. She figured sleeping would make her forget and feel better. Maybe the morning would bring about something better. She had no idea how right she was, in such an unexpected manner.

* * *

Rock had memorized the list and was beginning to make breakfast for Dr. Light. His whole mind was filled with the dread of the upcoming thing he had to do. Apologizing and hugs were one thing... but ugh- kissing? The whole idea was revolting, and he didn't find himself too eager for Roll to get up. Dr. Light was not being very nice here. His parents probably never made him do anything like this.

Then he tried to make light of the situation. So what? He could make it quick and easy. It would all be downhill from there, yep. Just plain eas- "Hi Rock."

"Aah!" Rock jumped and his confidence fled his person. He continued making breakfast for Dr. Light and working as if he didn't notice Roll. She knew he did though, but said nothing. She kept a completely unemotional look on her face and helped him. Dr. Light woke up a short while later and Roll began cleaning up after the cooking mess and Rock took a tray to Dr. Light.

Dr. Light first grabbed his coffee and took a gulp. As he did, Rock wrung his hands nervously, hoping Dr. Light would forget the whole thing. Dr. Light set his cup and down and began typing commands into his computer. "Get it over with Rock." he mumbled, and Rock's heart sank down to his feet. "No.." he groaned. He took a few lumbering steps back into the kitchen and folded his hands together. Clearing his throat, he said "Roll?"

Roll turned to him, still retaining her unemotional outlook. "Yes?" she asked. Rock cleared his throat a few more times before beginning. "I uh, I'm.. sorry for yelling at you Roll. I was wrong to yell at you and it wasn't really your fault. Please forgive me." Roll stared down at the floor and for a while didn't reply. She was wondering if she should be lenient with him or harsh. Looking up, she said. "Apology accepted. But next time, don't... Rock, what are you doing?"

Rock had pulled Roll into a tight hug and Roll was rather surprised and confused. Rock felt blood rushing to his face and built up his courage. He puckered up his lips, and turning his head, he planted a little kiss on Roll's cheek. Roll froze where she was standing looking utterly stupefied. She pushed him away and began to blush herself. She looked at him with slight disgust, "Rock.. what did you do that for?"

Rock was about to say "I was forced to do it by Dr. Light. I didn't voluntarily kiss you." but in the corner of his eye, he saw Dr. Light giving him a warning glance and he stopped. "Never mind." he muttered. Roll gagged and went to get the mop. Rock shook his head and shuddered. He went to a cupboard to get some dish soap and Roll returned to the kitchen with the mop.

The coming situation was almost predictable. Rock walked by and she- once again, dropped it. It hit him; on the foot this time and he dropped the soap, spilling it on the floor. He grabbed his foot and limped around the room in agony. Roll braced herself, getting ready to receive whatever he was about to yell, but he didn't yell. Quite the contrary. He almost did, but he remembered the other things on his list and he held his tongue.

He finally recovered and said nothing. He picked up the soap bottle and set it on the sink. Roll bent down to clean up the spilled soap, but Rock stopped her. "Don't worry about it Roll. I'll clean it up." he said. "Just go ahead and mop the floor." Roll blinked in surprise, this was not the ordinary Rock. "Oh... um- okay.. I uh..." she stammered. Rock cleaned up the soap and began doing the dishes, feeling greatly relieved that the worst was over. "But I'll have to do it again tomorrow!" he lamented. "And the next day and... oh boy, not my kind of life."

Dr. Light smiled as he continued his work. This wasn't such a bad start, he had thought Rock would act completely different. "I think that if this keeps up, it will solve the problem in no time." he thought as he typed more commands into his computer. He seriously hoped that he wouldn't need to reprogram anything in Rock. It would be hard enough doing it this way. Maybe more or less for Rock, but also for himself. Dr. Wily's last mention before he left made him doubt his capabilities of controlling them. He didn't want to have to worry about them during that time.

* * *

Rock finished his dishes and Roll was still mopping the floor. He put the soap away and promptly left the kitchen. Dr. Light stopped him and pointed back at Roll. Rock rolled his eyes in annoyance and returned.

Roll was about halfway done with the floor when Rock suddenly took the mop out of her hands. "I'll take care of this Roll." he said. Roll was once again stunned, but she didn't object. Rock began to mop and Roll decided to go to do some dusting. "Thanks Rock." she said quietly. Rock felt himself smile a little as he worked. Annoying as it was, he felt good in helping her out.

Roll began dusting in the lab first. As she did, she thought about Rock's strange behavior. "Why is he being so... nice?" she thought to herself. "He apologizes and admits he was wrong and he even helps me out in my work. He even hugged me and kissed me!" her face contorted a little bit when she remembered. "I can't believe he did that, but-" she giggled slightly "It was kind of sweet."

Dr. Light stood up and stretched. "Well that's enough for now I think." he sighed "I'm going to go take a nap. Oh!" he suddenly noticed Roll. "I didn't know you were in here. How are you doing today?"

Roll dusted the computer keys. "I'm doing fine daddy." she replied "I'm feeling great actually. Rock actually took over mopping the floor for me." Dr. Light raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Is that so?" he remarked hiding a smile. "Well that's great. Tell him that I'm going to be taking a nap for an hour or so. I want him to manage the lab and make sure all the systems are running correctly. See you later."

"See you later Dr. Light." she said and finished her dusting. Rock entered the room suddenly. "Where is Dr. Light Roll?" he asked. Roll turned in surprise. "He's taking a nap. Did you already finish mopping?" Rock nodded. "I sure did, why?"

Roll was once again surprised that day. "It usually takes me a lot longer than that Rock. Thanks... I'm going to finish cleaning up. He wants you to make sure all the systems are running correctly." Rock nodded and began switching off all the computers. He then started up an outside defragmenter that ran itself on the computers. "That should take care of them." he said. "Um... I don't suppose you need any help with vacuuming, do you?"

Roll's day was full of surprises. "Well, I could use the help." she replied "But don't you need to mow the lawn?" Rock nodded. "I do. But I can do that later. I'll take the lab and the hallway. You can do Dr. Light's room- when he's done with his nap of course, and you can do our rooms."

Roll felt like shaking her head in amazement. He took the two largest areas to vacuum! She would only have to do their rooms until Dr. Light woke up! "Alright. Thank you Rock!" she said appreciatively. "That's very nice of you." Rock put on a big smile and nodded. "Your welcome Roll."

In Rock's mind, he had envisioned weeks and weeks of constant slave driving. But he felt like he was enjoying giving her so much help. This wasn't so bad after all! He got the vacuum and started vacuuming the hallway.

Dr. Light- who had not been taking a nap as he had said, was listening to what was going on outside his room. He grinned. "This is going better than I had hoped." he said to himself. "I think this problem will be solved before this week is over." he sighed and plopped down into his chair. "I think I'll take a nap." he muttered; dozing off almost immediately.

* * *

The day went by smoothly and there was no arguing or bickering between Rock and Roll. Roll took over the vacuuming while Rock mowed the lawn. Rock knew that he was getting behind in his own chores, but he also knew that he would just have to work harder. Dr. Light wouldn't like him asking Roll to help him, otherwise there would be no use in helping her in the first place. Roll on the other hand, was having a great day. Her work was cut short and the part left was easy for her to do. Rock was really being nice to her today, she couldn't figure it out.

Rock wiped his forehead with his hand. Mowing was hard work, and it was hot outside at that. He wished he had mowed earlier when the sun was still relatively low in the sky and not so hot. "Oh well." he thought as he pushed the mower forward. "It's not like I can do anything about it. I just hope I can finish this before Dr. Light wakes up. He'll have me working from now till midnight."

Just then Roll called from the house. "Rock! Could you come here for a minute, please?" Rock sighed and switched off the mower and ran to the house. What could it be this time!

In the house, Roll was pointing to some boxes in Rock's room. "I have to move these to finish vacuuming." she explained. "They're too heavy for me to lift alone. Could you help me?"

Rock ground his teeth together and felt like screaming out "WHAT KIND OF ROBOT ARE YOU? DO YOU THINK THAT I WANT TO SPEND MY ENTIRE DAY DOING EVERYTHING FOR YOU!"

What he did say was: "Sure. I can move those. Stand back" he walked over to the box and lifted one. A sheet of paper fell to the floor from on top of it. Roll picked it up "What's this?" she wondered. Rock suddenly dropped the box and snatched the paper away. "It's mine!" he cried. Roll jumped and drew her hands back. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she yelled hurriedly "I didn't know."

Rock sighed in relief and stuck the paper in his pocket. "That's alright." he mumbled. "Let me get the rest of these boxes here." he finished moving the boxes and Roll finished vacuuming. Rock finally finished mowing the lawn and Roll seemed to be able to get through her work without too much trouble.

* * *

At the end of the day, Rock was still doing his normal work while Roll was in her room relaxing. Rock didn't mind that she was relaxing, he was just annoyed that she could while he still had to do his work. He was sweeping off the driveway when Dr. Light came out of the lab and found him. "Ah, Rock. Still hard at work I see." Rock nodded and said ruefully. "Yep. And Roll is relaxing up in her room while I'm still working."

Dr. Light patted him on the shoulder. "Don't take it so badly Rock. As a boy, you should be doing harder work than a girl. And as an older brother, well; that just means you should help out whenever you can. Do you really resent everything you did to help Roll out today?"

Rock stopped sweeping and sighed dejectedly. "I don't like to admit it." he said "But I don't. The only thing that annoys me is the extra amount of work that I suddenly have to do." Dr. Light shrugged. "You'll get used to it. I'm sure Roll feels a lot better than she did yesterday thanks to you; both ways. You'll enjoy helping her out more as the days go by, I'm sure of it."

Rock nodded and finished the sweeping. "I hope your right Dr. Light. Because I sure wish I did now." he walked up to his room and sat down on the bed. He thought about that day, and he decided that enough was enough. He wanted to write it down, but he couldn't find a notebook anywhere. He did find the note in his pocket though, and he scribbled on the back.

I think what I've been doing today was too much. Roll shouldn't take

up all my time. Well no. (erases that part.)

Rock sighed. This was going to be hard, but he forced himself to write what he really knew that he felt, and what was right.

Afterwards, he set it down under his pillow and laid down. He felt better writing it down. It made him feel good inside and he solemnly vowed to act exactly the way he'd written it.

* * *

The next few days were almost a breeze. Rock helped Roll out whenever she asked him and treated her very nicely and didn't complain if she ever ended up tripping him, or making any other harmful mistakes. Rock was slowly getting used to the extra work, and giving her a kiss every morning. The second day, Roll had taken the kiss and smiled. "Thank you Rock. You're very sweet." she had said to him; and Rock felt himself blush.

Roll's workload was greatly reduced and she felt like Rock was being more nice to her than she had deserved. She even thought that her explosion before all this started was a little harsh. She always felt more ashamed if she ever acted clumsy and ended up hurting him. What was the most strange, is that he almost never seemed to make a big deal out of it. Sure he would act all hurt and all, but he never said anything rude or nasty. It was so abnormal.

Dr. Light had watched them through it all and was beginning to feel as if all his worries were gone.

He was wrong.

On the fifth day, just towards the end of the afternoon, something amazing- yet unexpected happened. Rock had treated Roll normally and Roll was just as appreciative as anybody would. But what she did was completely out of the ordinary for someone so appreciative. Rock had asked Dr. Light permission to ask Roll to help him in cleaning up the lab. Roll was currently washing dishes at the time when he had asked her.

Her answer was unbelievable. "Rock, I can't do that right now! I'm busy doing dishes here. You should be able to take care of that yourself anyway, I have my own work to do."

Rock was stunned. He had not expected this. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words. After a while, he walked slowly out of the room with his head hung. Dr. Light had seen the whole thing, and when he and Rock met in the hallway, he had nothing to say. Rock looked at him with complete anger and weariness in his voice. "You heard her just now. Can you believe that? You're little steps to being a nice big brother did nothing."

Dr. Light was completely dumbfounded. "I- I'm sorry Rock.." he stammered. What could he say? Rock continued "You know what Dr. Light? I honestly thought your idea had worked. I thought what I was doing was what I should be doing and I thought it was right. What sort of outcome is this! This shows all the gratitude I get for being so nice." he took out the note and crumpled it into a ball and threw it to the floor. He kicked it out of the hallway and stormed upstairs to his room; slamming the door shut.

Dr. Light shook his head sadly. Just exactly the opposite of what he was hoping would happen. He frowned and started for the kitchen. He would not tolerate this behavior from Roll, not after what Rock had done for her. Unfortunately, the phone in his room rang and he had to answer it. "Hello, this is Dr. Light. Oh, hello Lan. You had what? Well what do you want me to do about it?... well for Pete's sake give me the details."

It was going to be a loooong phone call.

* * *

Roll heard Rock and Dr. Light talking in the hallway, but couldn't hear what exactly they said. She wiped a plate off and stacked it in a cupboard. What was Rock thinking anyway? She was too busy anyway. She scrubbed a cup out and drained the sink. There, that was done. Now she could probably write in her diary. When she turned however, she noticed a crumpled up piece of paper lying in the hallway. Curiously, she picked it up and uncrumpled it.

It read several rules on "How to Be a Kind, Sweet Brother" she read it over and over again. This was probably the reason he had been acting so kind lately. But then... why was she acting so rude? She felt herself sag and she went into the living room and sat down on a sofa. She had found something else on the back. She was not ready for what she saw.

* * *

I hate to admit it, but I rather enjoyed helping Roll out in her chores and treating her nicely. I have not said an angry word or cted cross, despite the fact that she was a little clumsy now and then. I never had a smoother day. There was no arguing, or angry things said. It was the calmest I've had in a while. I think that I'll continue to do this stuff. After all, she is my little sister. I should be a lot nicer to her. I just hope that she doesn't feel too angry towards me about that time I exploded. I was wrong, I admit. Her clumsiness is hardly her fault. I've decided to do my part as an older brother and do whatever I canto treat her like an older brother should.

* * *

As she read, she felt blood rushing to her face and her hands begin to tremble. Her lip quivered and tears filled her eyes. She felt completely and totally ashamed. When she read that last sentence, she burst into sobs and hurled herself face down on the sofa. "How could I have been so horrible!" she thought. Her body shook with sadness and total self hatred. She couldn't believe she had acted that way after he had been so nice. She cried for a few minutes, completely devastated at the words written down.

Then she got up and wiped her eyes with her apron and took some cleaning tools into the lab.

* * *

Rock slammed his door shut and threw himself onto his bed. He felt like crying. Why was she so absolutely unbelievably... oh forget it. After all the things he did and he got this! He lay there for half an hour, contemplating this thing. Dr. Light hadn't been wrong, but that was not the case. Roll had rudely refused a small request for some help like he was asking her to dig a well. It wasn't fair that he should be so nice and she could be so rude.

Finally he got up and left his room. He still had to finish cleaning up the lab before he went to sleep. When he got to the lab however, he was the one surprised. The whole room was shining clean. The floor was vacuumed, the equipment was dusted, the computers were all shut down. It was very surprising. He looked around and spotted Roll standing in the corner, looking at a piece of paper.

"Hi Rock." she muttered. Rock looked around "Roll, did you do all this?" he asked. Roll nodded. "Yes, I did. I um..." she held up the note. "I found this in the hallway."

Rock recognized it and his face grew alarmed. "That's mine. You didn't read it, did you?" Roll nodded. She walked forward and handed it to him. She stared at the floor and a few tears trickled down her face and hit the floor. "Rock... why were you being so nice to me lately?"

Rock was about to answer, but she didn't wait for one. "I was horrible to you Rock." she said, her whole body began to shake, and she felt a sob creeping up her throat. "You've been treating me so nicely lately. You never were cross at me, you never got angry at me, you even helped out with my chores; even when I didn't ask you to. I don't know why, but I wasn't grateful for it. You've been very sweet, and I treated you like dirt..."

She finally cried out "I'm so sorry Rock! I'm so sorry!" she burst into tears and stood crying her heart out. "I was so selfish! I was so horrible! I don't deserve your help!"

Rock felt a lump build up in his throat. He pulled Roll close to him and hugged her; patting her head comfortingly. "Don't cry." he whispered. Roll laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed "Thank you for everything you did Rock. Thank you.." she kept right on crying.

Rock's heart soared to his head and he smiled and closed his eyes. Then he said in a quiet, kindly voice. "It's alright Roll. I forgive you..." Roll sighed again and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Rock blushed deeply and he hugged her back.

"I love you." she said quietly. Rock gave a wry smirk and felt tears of his own beginning to form. He hugged her tighter and mumbled "Aw Roll. I love you too."

After a few minutes, Roll calmed down and Rock took her to her room. When they were there, Roll said "If you ever want me to help you with anything Rock, you just ask me."

Rock squeezed her shoulder and said "Sure thing, little sister." Roll smiled and gave him one last hug. "Good night, big brother."

* * *

The next day, Rock and Dr. Light and Roll went out for ice cream. Once they were there and they got out of the car, Dr. Light motioned for Rock to hold his arm out to Roll.

"It's traditional, and gentlemanly" he said "to offer a girl your arm when you walk." Rock jumped and clapped his hands to his head. "Noooo.." he moaned. "Not again Dad!" Roll clambered out of the car and took Rock's arm. "Come on big brother..." she urged playfully. Rock relented distastefully and held out his arm. "Next, he'll be making a list on "How to be A Good Kind Sweet Gentleman." he muttered as he walked Roll to the ice cream shop.

The End.

* * *

Well what did you think for a short story? If you liked it and you feel like reviewing, tell me what part you liked best specifically. See ya! 


End file.
